Display stands, especially those used in classrooms for student instruction, must be capable of supporting video displays and the like in a sufficiently elevated position for all to see. However, a display stand which is high enough for classroom use is usually too high to be moved about conveniently and safely. It is a primary object of this invention to provide a display stand which is capable of being raised during times of use and lowered at other times when stored or when moved from place to place.
In accordance with this invention, the display stand has an intermediate frame mounted on a base frame for vertical sliding movement, and an upper frame mounted on the intermediate frame to vertical sliding movement, means on the upper frame for supporting a display terminal, television set or the like, means for raising and lowering the intermediate frame relative to the base frame, and means for raising the upper frame relative to the intermediate frame.
Another object is to provide a display stand which is dependable in operation, rugged, composed of a relatively few simple parts, and capable of being readily manufactured and assembled.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.